Life in Bludhaven
by soccerwriter
Summary: When Dick turned 18, he realized he needed to go off on his own but now 4 years later the team wants him back. They go and try to find him when they figure out he has made a pretty good life for himself.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! I've had this idea of a grown up Dick and a great GF for a long time so I really wanted to write this out. I am not telling you Dick's GF's name b/c the Team doesn't know it and until they know it I will be keeping her name in the dark. READ ON!**

It was late morning when Dick woke up to the smell of eggs and toast being made. He gave a slight smile and quickly headed towards the kitchen. He paused in the doorway and enjoyed the view.

His lovely girlfriend was wiggling back and forth, humming, as she added some salt and pepper to her eggs. She didn't know Dick was there and was enjoying herself immensely. Finally Dick couldn't stand it any longer, he walked over and grabbed her from behind making her scream.

"Dick!" She squealed, "You made me mess up my eggs!" She hit him with her whisk causing egg yolk to go all over his face.

"Here I am trying to be a good boyfriend and surprise his beautiful girlfriend, but what to I get? A kiss and a thank you? Nooooo, I get some egg in my face." Dick sarcastically said.

"Oh get over yourself, you know that I love you," She kissed his cheek but then scrunched her nose when she realized it was still covered in yolk. "On second thought…."

"Ooooh ouch!" Dick laughed. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his chin on her shoulder. She leaned her head back and hummed in contentment.

"You really need to clean your face."

"Says the girl who caused the yolk-age," Dick pointed out. His girlfriend went and got a napkin and wiped his face for him. "Thanks babe."

"Anytime," She laughed.

"So what are our plans for today?"

"Well….I was thinking you could help me find a dress for Bruce's banquet that's coming up."

"Oh."

"Dick you know I want to meet him! He practically raised you!" She whined and kissed his cheek.

"I know," Dick sighed, "it's just I was so surprised when I got the invitation. I mean he hasn't even bothered to check up on me in the past four years!"

"He probably knew you wanted time to grow up and become your own person." She reasoned.

"So much for becoming my own person…" he laughed, "as soon as I came to Bludhaven I met you!"

"And thank goodness you did." She laughed. "I'm going to go get dressed. You can have these eggs, I already ate."

A few minutes later Dick saw the love of his life return wearing a flowy skirt and a tank top with one of her signature headbands. Dick had already changed and was in a simple flannel and cargo shorts. His style had become much lighter ever since he met his girlfriend.

They headed out of their apartment and started walking down the street. Dick put his arm around her shoulders and said something funny that made her laugh and throw her head back. They were obviously in love.

…...

All of this the newly reunited Team saw. They were extremely surprised about how much their little bird had changed. No longer was he the youngest on the team, he was a young man with a successful career and obviously successful love life. Dick seemed happy, they realized.

Although everyone wanted Dick home like crazy they now understood why he had not come back yet. He had a life and a good one at that. They realized that their mission to bring him home was futile because they knew Dick had found new home.

_"We need talk to them,"_ Wally thought, always the eager one.

"_No," _Kaldur responded calmly_, "we will see them at Mr. Wayne's party." _

_ "But-but we miss him," _M'gann whispered.

_ "Let us go home," _Kaldur commanded. The team turned away and began heading back to the bio-ship so they could return to the mountain.

**So I hope that wasn't confusing. Review me and tell me what you think. The rest of the story is going to be about Dick and his girlfriend's relationship and their rebuilding of their relationship with Bruce. The team will also be a big thing. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter! ENJOY!**

Once back at the cave the team was confronted by Batman.

"Where were you?" He demanded gruffly.

"We went to Bludhaven," Aqualad responded strongly.

"And?"

"He seems…" Aqualad started.

"Happy."

"Successful."

"Gorgeous." Artemis said. The entire team and Batman stopped and stared at her. "What? Please tell me I wasn't the only one who noticed how much he has filled out in the past four years!"

"It is true he has…grown," Kaldur said cautiously. "It seems his girlfriend has convinced him to attend your banquet next week."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Wally exclaimed, "she's HAWT!" Artemis smacked him upside the head and in return Wally kissed her on the cheek.

"We don't know her name," M'gann stated "but I would really like to. She seems very nice."

"I can find out her name," Batman stated. He turned away and walked towards the main computer. After about 5 minutes of typing and picture of the girl came up with her profile next to it.

**Name:** Molly Catherine Bell

**Age:** 21 years old

**Education:** K-12 formal education, undergraduate program at Bludhaven University, majored in Engineering and minored in math, recently graduated

**Family:** Mother-Jessica Smith Bell (49)….Father-Cameron Jake Bell (52)…Brother-Jacob Bell (26)...Mother and Father divorced 10 years ago…Mother is a High School English Teacher…Father is a banker at Wells Fargo…Brother is a lawyer and is engaged to Rebecca Smith…Molly has been dating Richard Grayson, son of Mary and John Grayson, ward to Bruce Wayne, for the past 4 years

**Occupation:** has a temporary internship with Dr. Farnsworth

**Appearance:** Brown hair, light hazel/green eyes, 5'7, light freckles

"That's creepy how you have that much stuff on her," Artemis said. The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"She's smart," Conner remarked.

"and gorgeous!" Wally yelled.

"Wally! Really? I'm your _girlfriend!_" Artemis yelled exasperated. Wally laughed and pulled her towards him. She tried to get away put he had her in a grip that could rival superman.

"I believe it would be best if we minded their privacy until we formally meet her," Kaldur suggested.

"Agreed Kaldur." Batman responded. "Team dismissed."

…

Dick and Molly were at "For the Classy Girl", the best dress shop in Bludhaven. Molly was pulling tons of dresses and couldn't decide on anything. Dick, being a good boyfriend, patiently waited and gave his opinion on every dress she put on.

"I don't know!" Molly exclaimed, hands in the hair, "what if he doesn't like this one?"

"Babe," Dick laughed, "you look fantastic. If he doesn't like it then I will kick his ass."

"But-but-but," She whispered, "I want him to like me." Dick stood up to give his girlfriend a hug. He kissed her forehead and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Molly," he whispered, "you look beautiful." She blushed under his deep blue gaze and nodded quietly.

"So do you like this one?" He stepped back as Molly gave a little twirl. She was wearing a floor length deep blue dress that was satin. It had a sweet heart neckline and slight beading at the top. It flowed on the bottom and looked absolutely gorgeous.

"You're gorgeous," Dick said with lust in his eyes. Molly laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks babe," She laughed. They walked to the register and before Molly could pull out her credit card Dick was already paying. She didn't even try to argue because last time it lasted 3 days and neither of them had been happy.

They exited the store and automatically held hands. Molly still couldn't believe how she had gotten such an amazing boyfriend. He loved her unconditionally, he was in fantastic shape, and he was GORGEOUS! Everyone time she looked in his big blue eyes she got shivers running down her spine.

"I love you," Molly turned and said to Dick. Dick stopped and smiled at her lovingly.

"I love you too," he kissed her lips and smiled. Dick was 100% absolutely in love with her. Dick wanted to wake up and see her everyday for the rest of his life. She made him happy like no one had before. Her laugh made him elated, her intelligence made him weak in the knees, and her eyes made him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

"Even if Bruce doesn't like me, will you still stay with me?" Molly asked.

"Everyday for the rest of my life," Dick responded and kissed her lips.

**So that's that chapter! Sorry if I'm in a really fluffy mood but I've just had a really good week. Next chapter will be the Wayne Party and Molly will meet Bruce. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
